Bipod
The Bipod is an attachment for all Machine Guns in Call of Duty: World at War and increases the weapon's accuracy if the player mounts the gun on a solid surface. with bipod extended]] The bipod is available on completing the first Marksman challenge (Marksman I) for all MGs. It is more effective for MGs that can hold more ammo, as weapons such as the BAR, Type 99, and FG42 contain too little ammo and/or fire too fast with too little ammo to effectively use the bipod for prolonged periods of time. To mount your machine gun, (if you have a bipod, that is), go up to any leveled surface e. g., a windowsill or sandbags, and a message saying "press and hold square to mount weapon" on the PS3, "press and hold X to mount weapon" on the Xbox360, "press and hold - (or A) to mount weapon" for the Wii, and "press and hold F to mount weapon" on the PC, You can only use the bipod when the message shows up, you can no longer use it while prone. Using the bipod on some machine guns like DP-28, Type 99, or BAR, decreases the machineguns' iron sight zoom. MG42 and Browning are apparently not affected by this. The reticule will change into a large white cross when mounted, which will even appear in Hardcore. Recoil and idle sway are completely removed when the bipod is mounted, but there is also somewhat limited horizontal turning range. You will also fire 2 or 3 more bullets than normal, thus, if you are in a bipod position with the M1919 and pull the trigger quickly, which would normally result in one shot being fired, you will use up about 2 "bars" from the ammo counter but fire at least 3-4 bullets. Basically, mounting the bipod increases magazine capacity. The bipod is often used to create a distraction or provide extremely effective covering fire. You might also notice that there are no "permanent" mounted machine guns in Call of Duty: World at War online play. These were removed in favor of the much more mobile bipods. Note, the bipod does not increase accuracy unless deployed. Multiplayer Tactics Common tactics are to wait for an enemy to approach, and then immediately fire at the enemy, give long range suppression on enemies, or mount the bipod in a narrow choke point, such as the small meat delicatessen on Upheaval in which a Wehrmacht player at the starting spawn will be able to mount their MG on the low wall overlooking the inside of the store. Nazi Zombies The bipod is present on all of the machine guns in both Nacht Der Untoten and Verruckt. However, none of the guns could mount on anything in the mini game, making it rather useless. The bipod was removed in Shi No Numa. Glitches * There used to be a glitch in the beta and final game that allowed for infinite ammo while mounted, but it was removed. Upon removal this created a new glitch where mounting a machine gun while prone could create "clones" of the weapon. This could be used to get underneath maps, and end games so this ability was quickly removed. * The "kill-confirmation" image of your weapon on the left hand side of the screen, will appear thinner when the MG42 is mounted. * All guns shoot faster if you mount them. * There is a newly found glitch that allows a player to levitate in the air. This glitch appears in various places in a few levels (ex. Courtyard, Dome, and Hangar) * Bipods are currently unavailable to mount while prone in multiplayer due to glitching, but may make a comeback in the next patch. Category:Attachments